Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Extreme Mutation
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Extreme Mutation is the best web American animated series, mainly set in New York City. The trailer reveals the turtle's new voices, the animation, and that the theme song of the new show will be a remade version of the original theme song from the 1987 cartoon. This series was directed by Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird as well as Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois, the duo who directed Disney's Lilo & Stitch. Notably, the series initially gives Venus de Milo pink eye mask. The series is kinda like a fusion of the Next Mutation live-action, 2003 and 2012 cartoons, as it slightly re-imagines the origins of the Turtles, as well as other characters such as Venus de Milo, April O'Neil, Ch'rell, Savanti Romero, and Casey Jones. An incarnations of the Turtles are depicted with a facial expressions and mouth are also very similar to Disney's Stitch (of Lilo and Stitch). An incarnation of Venus de Milo is depicted with a facial expressions and mouth are also very similar to Disney's Angel (of Lilo and Stitch). The series gives Turtles clothing. Plot In Feudal Japan, Hamato Oki (Hamato Yoshi's ancestor) is a member of the Foot Clan, led by Oroku Saki. After seeing Saki make a ruthless choice, he leaves and is classified a traitor. During the battle, Saki is killed by Oki. In the present, Saki is re-incarnated as a ruthless Utrom named Ch'rell who wants to become the Shredder. Hamato Yoshi, the great grandson of Hamato Oki, had his pet rat, named Splinter who followed the teachings of his owner from his cage. Intelligent for his species, Splinter was able to learn his master's art by mimicking his movements while he practiced. Later, Yoshi would be tracked down and killed by the Shredder. Without a home, Splinter was forced to run away and live in New York's sewers. Due to a traffic accident, four baby turtles and a steel drum of radioactive ooze called mutagen were sent down into the sewer, where they mutated both Splinter and the turtles. Splinter named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and trained them in the arts of ninjutsu, while still raising them as his own sons. After venturing to the surface for the first time, the teenage Turtles discover a alien race called the Utroms who are usually extremely peaceful and non-interfering and responsible for creating and losing the steel drum of mutagen that transformed Splinter and four Turtles. Characters 'Turtles ' *'Leonardo/Leo '- An enthusiastic yet honest ninjutsu student, learning how to be an effective leader for his three often unruly brothers. He wears a blue mask, vest, and pants and fights with two katana swords called Holy Dragon Swords. Aside from his sensei, he takes leadership references from his favorite sci-fi movie Space Wars (a parody of Star Wars) which annoys Raph to no end. He also seems to have a crush on Venus de Milo. *'Donatello/Donnie '- In charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal, and a gifted hacker. He wears a purple mask, shirt, and sweatpants and fights with a rokushakubo. *'Raphael/Raph' - Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask, jacket, and pants and fights with two sai. While hot-headed, he has a soft side, as demonstrated by his interactions with his pet turtle Spike. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - A lover of video games, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears an orange mask, vest, and pants and fights with two nunchaku which convert into kusarigama via a blade inside if one of the sticks of each nunchaku and extra lengths of chain stored in the other. *'Venus de Milo/Vena' - A beautiful ninjutsu student who is Leonardo's love interest. She wears a pink mask, sweatshirt, and white skirt and fights with tessen called Dragon Fan. She is considered a slight damsel-in-distress, as she has been kidnapped by the enemies. 'Friends' *